


Death Wish

by RedEris



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one else saw it this way, of course, but Samhal knew what he was.  He was a tool, disposable.  He knew that he was useful, even essential, now.  That he was wanted now.  But he knew how this worked—how it had always worked before.  Eventually his job would be done, or it would become too inconvenient to have him around, and it’d be time to go.  But he didn’t think that Herald of Andraste was the kind of gig where you just walked away and then did the next thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I found that I could only write unhappy things today, so I wrote this drabble about my male Lavellan, Samhal, who is the outcast fourth mage of Clan Lavellan.

No one else saw it this way, of course, but Samhal knew what he was. He was a tool, disposable. He knew that he was useful, even essential, now. That he was wanted now. But he knew how this worked—how it had always worked before. Eventually his job would be done, or it would become too inconvenient to have him around, and it’d be time to go. But he didn’t think that Herald of Andraste was the kind of gig where you just walked away and then did the next thing. 

If they were lucky, he’d die killing Corypheus, and then they’d have a martyr, without the worry of actually having an incredibly inconvenient elven whore mage leading their Shem religious organization. If not, then someone would play Maferath and Tevinter would be happy to burn him just as they’d burned their Andraste. He entertained himself sometimes by wondering which of his companions it might be.

He knew he was wild, knew he was reckless. They called it a death wish. He didn’t have to wish for death—he knew it was coming. He was just trying to feel alive in the meantime.


End file.
